Handtowel
by Dwp06
Summary: Oneshot with Renji/Ichigo XD. A set of stolen clothes and a hand towel XP Mild yaoi just some loving kisses nothing to serious. Enjoy
1. HandTowel

**Second fanfic with Ichigo and Renji, dont you just love the pineapple and the strawberry ^_^ i think they rawk. Hope you guys like this one i took a little more time on it ¬_¬ and my knee is killing me so i've lost a lot of concentration lol's but anyways enjoy XP**

**I dont own these characters they belong to Tite Kubo if i did this would happen XD haha**

**...**

Ichigo jumped up out of bed tripping over the red haired figure lying on the floor. He hit the ground with a thud his hand landing heavily on Renji's chest.

As he sat up Renji jumped up head butting him in the process "Dumbass, what the hell are you doing!" He coughed and rubbed his head

"What the hell am I doing? What are you doing! Why are you sleeping on my floor?" Ichigo looked at him then got up and walked over to his dresser "I'm late for school!"

He pulled of his top but felt a hand on his shoulder "You do realize its Saturday you idiot!"

He blushed "Yea, right I knew that, I was just testing you" Ichigo turned around to see Renji sprawled out on his bed, he couldn't help but stare at the older man's toned body and those tattoo's, he suited them, they made him look masculine. Renji claimed it was always to warm and never slept with a top on. "You didn't answer my question as to why you where lying on my floor"

"Don't you remember, we had a good time last night" He winked

Ichigo looked at him with a confused look "W-what the hell are you talking about!"

Renji smirked getting up and walking over towards him whispering in his ear "You made a lot of noise" then walking out of the room and downstairs

He stood there in shock. _What the hell is Renji talking about?_ Ichigo followed him downstairs "Dammit Renji what are you talking about we didn't……"

Suddenly without any warning Ichigo hit the ground with Renji sitting on top of him "Stop worrying Ichi the only noise you made was talking about some stupid assignment you're doing in school. You talk about a lot of crap when you sleep do you know that? I heard you talking and wondered who you were talking to. When I came in, there was know one there that's when I realized you were sleep talking dumbass. I fell asleep listening, I wanted to see if you'd tell me any juicy secrets" Renji laughed.

"No luck then?" Ichigo closed his eyes trying block out the fact that Renji was sitting on top of him.

"Well apart from the fact that you said you found my tattoo's attractive, or at least I think that's what you said"

Ichigo's looked at him "What? Why would I say that you're heads probably just that big that you would want me to say that" He pushed Renji of him and got up. He was clearly trying to deny the fact that he just thought Renji was attractive all together.

_Dammit I'm not gay, I don't fancy Renji_. Ichigo frowned as he walked upstairs shouting back down to him "Renji I'm gunna jump in the shower" he never got a reply maybe he didn't hear him.

Ichigo turned on the shower and got in after taking of his clothes and throwing them on the floor in a small pile next to his towel. He leant against the cold tiles and let the warm water trickle down his body. He was so lost in his own thoughts, _why was I starring at him earlier it's not like I think…… ok so maybe he is attractive but still I'm not gay_!

Renji peaked in the door noticing that Ichigo wasn't really paying attention so he grabbed his clothes and his towel and closed the door silently. He smirked as he headed to Ichigo's room laying the clothes on the chair and then laying down on Ichigo's bed. He liked this bed, it was comfy and it smelt like Ichigo.

He rubbed his head, Renji had head-butted him pretty hard earlier "Dumbass" Ichigo tilted his head back to let the warm water run over his face. He closed his eyes and images of him and Renji kissing came into his mind but he forced them back out again. _What the hell is wrong with me? _Ichigo stepped out of the shower and looked around his eyes widening when he saw that his clothes were gone and a small hand towel was the only thing left he grabbed it and put it over his head rubbing his hair dry.

He headed back to his room "As much as I would like to kick you're ass right now, I need to put some clothes on first"

Renji's eyes widened as Ichigo walked into the room completely naked, water dripping down his pale skin, he could feel himself blush as he noticed himself starring at Ichigo's naked figure.

He was still towel drying his hair as he walked over to his dresser. Ichigo pulled on a pair of boxers then turned around to look at Renji who was still starring at him "Renji, are you ok?"

Renji's face was as red as his hair, _He didn't mean to stare it wasn't like it meant anything anyway right?_

Ichigo walked over and sat down on the bed "Are you feeling ok you look hot" he put a hand on Renji's forehead who flinched at the touch. _What is he doing; he isn't actually feeling my head for a temperature is he!_ He frowned grabbing Ichigo's hand "I'm fine idiot, I'm just too warm that's all.

Ichigo looked at him and smirked pushing him back onto the bed sitting on top of him "how can you be too warm when u have barely anything on" Renji pushed himself up on his elbows so he was inches away from Ichigo's face, he was lost in those chocolate brown eyes that made him melt inside.

_I wanna kiss him so badly but Ichi's not g… _Ichigo pressed his lips firmly against the redhead's, as Renji gasped Ichigo took this as an opportunity to slip his tongue in and explore every nook and cranny of Renji's mouth, there tongue's tangled in a fight for dominance

_Guess I was wrong…_

When they broke the kiss for air they were both shocked at what had just happened but that was only the start of a hot night.

**...**

**Well what did you guys think? please let me know =D. Hmmm i wonder would Renji still have fallen for Ichigo if he had of been holding that hand towel over his crotch area XP course he would of, Renji's crazy about Ichigo ^_^ **


	2. Should i be worried?

**Hiiiiiiiiiii again :D so somebody left me a review saying i should continue hand-towel on and get into the details, very sorry but i'm not one for going into to details like that so instead we've went onto the day after Ichigo and Renji's hot night together ^_^ yayness i quite enjoyed writing this, although there were loads of distractions ¬_¬ lol's but anyways hope you guys enjoy chapter 2 l8rs ^_^ *runs away with ichigo and renji***

**Tite kubo owns the characters in this fan fic ^_^ **

**...**

Ichigo sighed as he woke up to see a strip of light dance across his sheets, His window was open and his curtain was moving back and forth. He felt his head move up and down as the breaths of the larger man were slow and calm, Ichigo lay there in silence tracing the tribal tattoos on his new lover's body.

Renji smiled softly to himself as he opened his eyes out of an amazing dream only to realize that it was real. Reality couldn't have gotten any better at this moment and time.

He moved his hand up lazily to cling on to the hand that was tracing lines over his body "Hey".

Ichigo gazed up at him with chocolate brown eyes filled with love "Hi". He crawled up for there lips to meet in a lazy romantic kiss.

Renji sighed as he watched Ichigo's figure slide of the bed, he propped himself up on his elbows. "Ichi, you really did make a lot of noise this time" He stuck out his tongue.

"I didn't see you complaining" He smirked as he pulled a pair of boxers on and headed out the door.

Renji lay there watching the little specks float in and out of the light, all his worry's had all floated away with them, he was complete now that he was with Ichigo.

_I suppose I better get up…_ He slid out of bed and pulled on a pair of boxers and a pair of skinny jeans. Renji pulled open the curtains to see a white wonderland, Christmas was only 3 weeks away and it had been snowing overnight. The clouds didn't take long to come back as the sun disappeared behind a dark snowy cloud.

Meanwhile downstairs Ichigo had just started cooking some lunch since it was already 12 o'clock he was standing at the sink staring out the window at the snow.

"Geez it's freezing in here" A tall topless Renji entered the kitchen wrapping his arms around Ichigo's waist and kissing his neck gently. He tilted his head back onto the older mans shoulder.

THUMP!?! "What the hell was that?" Ichigo looked up to see a dazed Orihime rubbing her head and wondering what she was doing. Renji stepped back from Ichigo hoping that she hadn't seen anything. After all they wanted to keep it a secret as long as possible to stop things from getting 'awkward' amongst there male friends.

Renji tapped the window as he heard the front door open "Orihime what the hell are you doing". She took no notice and ran after Chad and Uryu who were now walking into the house.

Uryu smiled pushing his glasses up his noise "Ahhhh lunch, thanks for inviting us Ichigo"

"But I…" Ichigo looked confused as he glanced at the two figures sitting at the table casually

"URYU HIT ME WITH A GIANT SNOWBALL" Orihime was waving her arms frantically in Renji's face "Right here" she pointed to the red mark on her forehead but all Renji could do was laugh.

Uryu shrugged "I did nothing of the sort it was Chad" He pointed over at the large guy sitting at the other end of the table, he couldn't see his eyes so he couldn't really tell what his reaction was.

"I…………………did nothing" Chad looked up at Orihime who was still waving her hands in Renji's face.

Ichigo finished cooking lunch and set them all down a plate, Renji sat beside Ichigo and Orihime was facing them getting stuck into her plate of food, Orihime was the only girl Ichigo knew who ate like one of the guys. Uryu and Chad were sitting at either end of the table.

"So are we going out to make snowmen" Orihime mumbled still shovelling food into her mouth.

"Uhhh yea sure Orihime" Ichigo smiled as he played with the food on his plate.

He felt a hand slide onto his leg squeezing gently as it moved upwards. Ichigo gasped quietly at the touch on his bare skin after all he was still only in his boxers. He glanced over to see Renji smirking as he had just finished his lunch and was leaning back in his chair.

Uryu looked over to see Renji smirking and Ichigo looking at him funny "Renji what did you do?"

"Huh?" Renji pulled his hand away

"You're sitting there smiling to yourself and Ichigo, well Ichigo just looks shocked" He looked at them pushing his glasses up his nose

"Oh emmmm private joke" He chuckled

"I'm gunna go get changed then we'll go out and build that snowman Orihime" Renji frowned as he watched Ichigo walk out and up the stairs maybe it would be harder to keep this secret than they thought.

"Yay! Love you Ichigo" Orihime shouted after him, she was happy since she'd just been told they were going to build a snowman

"Love you too" Ichigo shouted back down the stairs to her

Orihime got up and started washing the dishes while Chad and Uryu dried. Renji snuck out of the room and walked upstairs, nobody would notice he was gone right? Ichigo was in his room pulling on a pair of jeans as he walked in he leant against the wall looking Ichigo up and down. Ichigo turned round only to feel himself being pinned against the wall, Renji crushed there lips together in a hot passionate kiss. Ichigo soon got a warm salty taste in his mouth, was Renji crying?

"Geez Renji, I'm not going to disappear, what's wrong with you!" Ichigo tried to get his breath back

Renji leant his head down on Ichigo's shoulder slamming his fist into the wall beside Ichigo's head "What you said to Orihime down there should I be worried?"

"What the hell are you talking about" Ichigo sighed he could tell it'd been a while since Renji had been in a serious relationship with someone he really cared about "you're talking about when I said 'love you 2' to her aren't you"

Renji nodded as Ichigo wiped a small tear falling from his eye "Renji you can be a dumbass sometimes do you know that? Me an Orihime are just friends we're more like brother and sister ever since that time with her brother. I wouldn't trade you for the world Renji; I love you to much to let you go"

He looked up eyes glazed over as Ichigo smiled "I love you to Ichi"

**...**

**Well well well let me know what you guys think ^_^ plz and thank you **


End file.
